1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to plumbing fixtures and more particularly to a water-saving faucet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a world where the human population is going to exceed 10 billion in the next decade or so, water and its availability will be the natural resource problem over which disputes will arise. The U.S. has a relative abundance of clean water provided through a reliable supply system. This very abundance, however, has also led to a lack of urgency in recognizing this coming natural resource problem. Water shortages are just a matter of time. They are inevitable. Particularly, this is and will become an even greater problem in the dry southwest of the country.
Several of the faucet types sold in the U.S. and overseas are of the handle (mixing valve) type, where one lifts or lowers the handle to increase or decrease the volume of flow and twists it right and left to change the temperature of the water. The typical ‘throw’ up and down distance is about one or two inches, between off and fully-open positions. It is very difficult for humans to accurately adjust the volume of water without paying particular attention to the task of turning on the water. However, this is a task people most often perform without much thought. Hence, most users almost always turn on the water full, even when only a small trickle of it is needed. This is a huge waste of this precious resource.